Samifer Drabbles
by Grace-tha-bott
Summary: A collection of Samifer drabbles. Most will be fluffy, others deep and philosophical. Depend son the mooooood
1. Chapter 1

He shouldn't feel safe.

He should be terrified. He should be screaming and trying to get away. He should be fighting against those black wings, and should be screaming for help that someone had gotten him. But he didn't. He wasn't afraid. None of those hunter senses were telling him he was in danger. only warmth and the slow rise and fall of a chest on his cheek. Steady hands rested on his shoulders. Maybe he had fallen into a spell. Maybe the angel had used some type of mojo and drugged him into enjoying this. Or maybe he had finally gone insane from all he saw, demons, blood, guts hearts, death, ghost and his brother dying for million and one times. Maybe he was dead and this was some sort of sick thing he devil had conjured up.

But would anything that bad feel so good?

Sam nuzzled deeper into the arms of soft clothing, smelling like firewood and coal. Something that was simple and comforting but held an ironic and morbid second meaning. The black mass of ink settled more comfortably on his form.

Yeah, maybe he was insane. Who cuddled Satan? Nobody, that's right. But in some way Lucifer had stopped being the bad guy and had become more of some off-limits pleasure that Sam couldn't deny. He saw no harm. The angel came when Dean was not there, sometimes Sam would leave just for him. He was always gentle and loving, listening if Sam wanted to vent, and affectionate when he needed it. Need. Sam was a needy person. He needed love, care, someone to tell him he was good. Dean didn't do that. Dean was strict, no mushy shit. No hugs or confessions. Just manliness and beer. Not that Sam wasn't a man and didn't enjoy such things. But he was, again, needy for love. Being deprived of it for so long was beginning to show.

Then Lucifer was there and He made it better. He praised Sam on his little ideas, how much he knew, when he was funny he would laugh, and he would sometimes just smile. Lucifer was perfect, because he would reach out to Sam even if he didn't ask. He would admire him, hold him, instill some type of warmth that made it all good. He was loved. And even if Lucifer was not the first thing you thought of at that word, everything under gods green Earth felt it. Love was part of the universe. so even a heartless fallen angel maybe felt it, and Sam never denied that he did. So why push away a cure to a lack of something he needed?

The wings shifted again, ruffling so one warm hand on his back lifted to preen a little. Sam rolled his head up to look at Lucifer working his feathers. A mass of green and purple and black shimmering and holding him in their tiny world. A smile and a kiss was bestowed upon his forehead. "I love you." tumbled out.

"I love you too." The hunter replied, and fluttered his eyes closed to fall back into his fallen angel. And even if it was sick, or twisted. A disease, a mental illness maybe, it could be. even if Sam was not aware he didn't want this.

Somewhere deep down, he was in love with Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's hair was quite long, Lucifer mused. He folded the strands over each other and made a braid. He never got to leave it in, because Sam refused on behalf of his manhood. so Lucy finished it and then combed it out. The water lapped softly at the shore they sat by. It was green and brass colored, with foam on its top at being stirred roughly, and then the top glistened orange and white. It was nice and early in the morning. Sam had managed to pass off his absence for being with a girl for the night. At the thought of any other touching his hunter, Lucifer kissed his head. Just to affirm his love.

Now they were sitting in the park, Sam between his legs reading. It was a little windy, but sunny and clear. He loved it.

"Whatcha readin'?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"Taming of the Shrew, Shakespeare." Luficer rested his head on the broad shoulder and wound his hands on his stomach.

"Mm, I remember that. Read a little to me."

"You lie, in faith; for you are call'd plain Kate,  
And bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the curst;  
But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom  
Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate,  
For dainties are all Kates, and therefore, Kate,  
Take this of me, Kate of my consolation;  
Hearing thy mildness praised in every town,  
Thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded,  
Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs,  
Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife."

"And wasn't Kate the Shrew?"

"Yep." Lucifer laughed. He had loved Shakespeare when he had read his works. What a brilliant mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, whats your favorite candy?" Luci asked, tilting his head wiht the question. Dean was out, so they sat on the couch together with the angel across from him, and his feet under the humans thigh. He raised a brow, and slowly dragged his eyes away.

"What?"

"Your favorite candy?"

"Oh." Sam seemed to think a moment. "I lie butterfingers, M&M's... gummi bears and worms. I dunnno, anything besides Paydays. Dean used to shove those down my throat." But he said it with affection. Because Dean was always just beign the jerk and playig with him. Lucifer nodded.

"Right... I'll have to remember." Sam looked up from the floor.

"What for?"

"I dunno. Maybe we can bathe in it?" At that Sam laughed softly. But he knew Luficfer was planning something. So he shut the computer and set in on the table, then rolled over to ay his head in his lap. Lucifer placed a hand on his head and brushed his hair fondly. Sma's eyes fluttered closed, his chest heaving a happy sigh.

"Tired?" He asked the larger, but more cuddly, male.

"No not really."

"Good." He smirked as Sam peeked open an eye. In his hand he had all the candies he had said, ordered neatly.

"Oh you shouldn't have."


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit!" Sam cursed in the kitchen, dropping a knife to the counter beside a pile of minced mushrooms and onions, other such things in respective bowls. His finger dribbled blood and he stuck it in his mouth to get rid of it. He had just been making dinner. Dean hadn't had that in a while, neither had he so, two birds with one stone. He pulled his finger out to inspect it, before another hand, not his own, took it. Lucifer clucked his tongue at Sam with a smirk.

"I told you to be careful." He scolded. When in actuality this was the first time he had seen the arch angel in a week. Maybe Sam had heard it in his head but forgotten.

"I try." He replied with a bright smile. Lucy hummed.

"Right, hold on." He went to the duffel bag that held their medical supplies. From gauze to tylenol to narcotics, they had at lest a little bit of it. He pulled out a band-aid, peeled off it's protective cover, and wrapped Sam's finger up in it.

"Kiss it better?" Asked Sam playfully. Lucifer smiled. He kissed the finger, then his others, and his palm. Wrist and the crook of his elbow up to his neck and then stood on his toes to reach his lips.

"Hope it gets better soon."


End file.
